


TV Best Friend

by littlesolo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/pseuds/littlesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria and Natasha aren't so good with silence on their own during their down time.  This leads to Maria discovering Natasha's tv best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	TV Best Friend

Neither Maria or Natasha can handle silence well when they have down time. For Maria it tends to give her the feeling of waiting for the other shoe to drop or that she's missed something. That or Nick has something up his sleeve that is going to throw everything to hell, so a general feeling of restlessness.  For Natasha it gives her the sense of isolation and too much time with her thoughts which depending on what kind of days the last few have been, remind her of the Red Room. This is why there is usually always something playing in the apartment when only one of them is home. When both of them are there, the companionable silence is comfortable and soothing.  

When finding Natasha in her house becomes a regular thing, she discovers Natasha has a tv best friend- a show or person that is usually on whenever she has the tv on. Maria had actually just had a set of keys made for the spy, having forgotten between missions and meetings to actually give them to Nat. She is happy though that Natasha feels comfortable in her home, and she doubts anyone noticed her breaking in. Multiple times when she comes home she finds Natasha's tv best friend Rob Dyrdek on her screen. This becomes less of a coincidence when Maria discovers that Natasha is now keeping her DVD collection of Rob and Big, Fantasy Factory, and Ridiculousness on her shelf now.  

After long missions and returning safely if not occasionally a bit battered, nothing seemed to relax Natasha more than an episode of Ridiculousness. Natasha loves to watch people injure themselves but she has a soft spot for the segments involving animals.   
Not the animals humping though, she claimed it was often too similar to what she saw when she was sent to spy on old men with power. Too many old arms dealers apparently shouldn't have sex unless they were willing to lose about forty pounds. There were things Natasha couldn't unseen and it had to have put numerous escorts lives in danger as well.  

Personally, Maria found it adorable when Natasha explained what went wrong or why the stunt was never going to work. "He needed to start from at least fifty feet farther back, have an industrially padded helmet, and one of Starks jet packs attached to his back to make that." Sometimes she would deconstructed the parkour stunts or flip attempts for her, explaining how the body was arched wrong or sometimes even perform it correctly for her right in her living room. Natasha's overall diagnose tended to be "he's a moron."  

Against her will, Maria became a fan of the show as well.  She found Sterling adorable and loved the sequences that involved cars.  There were incidents she had seen that she hadn't thought possible, and that was even after watching Captain America discover wifi and seeing Thor ride in a compact car.  She supposed she should send Rob Dyrdek a thank you though.  Maria knew she'd never get tired of coming home to the sound of Natasha's laughter.  

 

 

 

 


End file.
